The Space Between
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Sam and Cam discover they want something more than just friendship but with a head injury, a function and ex’s to worry about will they ever be able to get it together? Sam/Cam, hints at Sam/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**The Space Between **

**Category:** Romance/Fluff, Slight Angst

**Pairing:** Sam/Cam, hints of Sam/Jack

**Summary:** Sam and Cam discover they want something more than just friendship but with a head injury, a function and ex's to worry about will they ever be able to get it together?

**Warnings:** Mild sexual content, mild swearing.

**Disclaimer:** I own Nudda, Zip and Zilch... & as i've stated before, it's probably for the best...

**Author's Notes:** So, wow! This was meant to be a one-shot and it ended up just going on and on… it litterly just wrote itself!

I don't usually like doing long romantic stories cause I get bored, so I was thinking if I write a sequel it might contain a little more action.

Comments, as always, are very much appreciated! Especially this time cause I'm a little out of my comfort zone so any advice is welcome!

Also I wasn't very happy with my last story All It Takes, so I've taken it down to be re-written before I add anymore chapters…

* * *

Colonel Cameron Mitchell paused slightly, waiting for the women walking in front of him to react.

When she didn't, it only furthered his concern.

'_Sam,_' He closed the distance growing between them to place a steady hand on her arm. 'Hold up a sec, would ya?'

She stalled, trying to shake the disorentated feeling from her mind.

She was trying to focus, stay alert but her thoughts kept wandering and her eyes widened slightly as she mentally tried to pull herself together.

'Sorry…'

A faint blush crept along her neck as she met Cam's concerned gaze, 'Kinda spaced out there for a bit.'

He nodded, tilting his head casually to one side. 'Concusions tend to do that.'

A light smile graced her lips but it did little to diminish his worry.

Although the trip back to the gate wasn't a cake walk, it wasn't overly difficult either. Fairly flat terrain, the occasional rocky path or fallen tree but nothing to suggest they couldn't make the journey with ease.

That was assuming of course one of them hadn't been hit in the head by a collapsing pillar.

Ultimately he'd decided the incident was one that could have been avoided all together if Jackson had just called out _before _the pair had ventured near the unsafe structure. Though as it was, the warning had come too late and while he usually would have relished at the chance to play hero… Sam had proven to be quicker, pushing him out of the way first.

It was slightly humiliating but the embarrassment had soon been replaced with a gnawing sense of worry when he realised she was hurt and rather than scrap the mission entirely he'd offered to get her back to the gate himself while the rest of his team finished pottering around the ruins.

It hadn't been a bad plan but watching her now, her face growing paler by the second, he'd kind of wished he'd brought Teal'c along. If she did pass out, the large alien warrior would have been able to carry her with ease, something he feared he would struggle with.

But he hadn't thought that far ahead and now he was willing to do everything possible to avoid that senario.

'Sam…' He squeezed her arm, gaining her attention that had once again faltered. 'Maybe we should stop and rest for a bit?'

She nodded slightly, staring at him through hazy eyes.

Her instinct was to argue, tell him she was fine but something in the tone of his voice made her relax and she leant into his touch, allowing herself to be guided to a nearby log.

It was the way he spoke, like it was entirely her decision.

No patronizing orders just a gentle tenderness that suggested she had a choice.

She liked that about him, about their relationship. Although officially he was in command he rarely did anything without asking for her opinion and if the situation called for it, he let her take full control without hesitation.

Cam offered her his flask and she accepted, enjoying the feel of the cool liquid down her throat.

It was suprising how at ease they'd become with one and other lately.

She wasn't embarrassed to be seen in a more weakened state like she would've been with most people and she suspected it had something to do with the look he would give her.

The one he was giving her _right_ now, his large soft blue eyes watching her worlessly.

It made her insides melt because though they flicked with concern he purporsley conveyed a reassurance that he didn't think any less of her. It was comforting and she felt her heart flutter under the scrutiny of his gaze.

It would be so easy to fall in love with those eyes….

She choked on her drink as the shock of the thought quickly sobered her up.

Where the hell had that come from? She really must be concussed…

'You okay?'

She felt Cam's hand instantly on her back, rubbing smooth circles and she nodded unable to tear her mind away from what a relationship with him would be like.

With her friends, take Daniel for example… things had always been comfortable between them but there was no physical atraction.

With Jack there had been enough sexual tension to sink a ship but they had rarely been at ease with each other.

And Pete, _well_…

Definitely an attraction there and they were comfortable with each other… but there just hadn't been that level of trust. She couldn't tell him when things were moving too fast and it had ultimately led to a bitter ending.

But Cam…

She trusted him undoubtably. Certainly found him _incredibly_ attractive and there was a relaxed nature to their frienship that she'd somehow managed to overlook.

He was the person who she could sit and have a beer with while watching a movie.

He was the person who dragged her away to dinner, just the two of them, when he caught her working late.

He was the person who knew exactly when she needed to talk but also when to back off and give her space

He was comfortable with his emotions, enough to be open and honest without being overbearing.

He didn't try to hide things from her but was casual enough so it didn't seem like a big deal.

He was_ everything_.

The world tilted suddenly and it occurred to her that this _really_ wasn'the best time to be having an epiphany.

'Woah...'

He shifted closer and she braced her fingers against his chest in order to steady herself. 'Little dizzy…'

'Have some more water?' He quided the flask back up to her moth and she gripped the bottle tightly, willing her naseua to fade.

After a few moments she relaxed and Cam inwarldy sighed as her knuckles returned to their previous colouring. 'Feel better?'

She screwed the lid back on nodding her head, 'Yeah… thanks.'

He placed the flask back in his pack, letting his hands fall limply over his knees. At this rate it would still be an hour before they made it back to SGC and in his opinion that was an hour too long.

'Look Sam, I hate to push but we really should keep moving…'

She closed her eyes trying to summon the stength to move.

Beside her she could hear Cam shuffle into a standing poition and when she finally found the energy to open her eyes, she was surprised to see a mischevious grin spread across his face.

'I wasn't going to say anything, exspecially infront of Daniel…' He offered her his hand helping her up, 'But if we hurry there's this football game… I think we could still catch it.'

He used his free hand to steady her and it was only when she smiled that he let go.

'Football?' She asked grateful for the change of subject as that began walking again, 'Is that all you think about?'

'Well…' He motioned casually, 'Then there's beer, women, how we're going to save the world next... You know, the usual.'

She raised her eyebrow slightly, 'Is that in order?'

He pretended to think about it for a moment, faking sencirity. 'Pretty much, although ocassionly I alternate the beer and women part.'

She snorted lightly, trying to focus more on her footing, rather than her reactions... but she couldn't stop a niggling thought from creeping into her mind.

'Vala mentioned there was someone kind of special back on earth…'

Cam frowned in confused. If Vala was gossiping then there was only one women she could be talking about…

'That'd be Amy Vanderburg, my high scool crush...'

Although he used the term crush loosely.

It had been more like and obession and he smiled remembering their last meeting.

As expected, he'd reverted back to an emotionally challenged teenager around her and when they'd finally gotten passed all that, after he'd so casually saved the day…she'd promised to call, sort of...

She was certainly nice, definately attractive and one _hell_ of a kisser… but not special in the way Vala had obviously alluded to.

Maybe if something had happened all those years ago, or if he hadn't joined the stargate program… but he had and he wouldn't change those decisions for the world.

Exspecially not when he was pretty sure he'd found the woman he wanted to be with.

The women who still made his heart skip a beat even though they were practically best friends.

The women who… _had gone unusually quiet beside him_.

He coughed slightly tring to restart the conversation and get her talking again, 'No, nothing special just Vala being over dramamtic… _You_?'

'No…well…' Her mind instanly flew to Jack.

Although it hadn't really been openly discussed, it was assumed nothing would happen between them until he retired, which was meant to be some time after her stint on Atlantis… _however_ upon her return from the city they had both agreed, somewhat awkwardly, that it just wasn't the right time.

'No.' She stated more adamant with her response.

Maybe one day but it was a long time coming and there was certainly wasn't anyone else.

_Well…_

She wanted to laugh at the irony of their chosen conversation. It was so cliché all that stuff about seeing someone in a different light... but now she'd opened her mind to it she couldn't stop wondering what it would be like.

'So… no one ascorting you to the dinner next weekend?'

She frowned trying to shake the sudden blurryness from her vision.

She need to focus, concentrate on what he was saying…

Cam saw the blank look spread across her face and attempted to jog her memory, 'President, speechees… Landry _forcing_ us to go.'

'_Right_…' She vaguely recalled the conversation now. Something about the bigwigs holding a fundraiser for the Stargate program, of course under the pretense it was for deep space radar telemetry.

Kicking a branch out of her way she tried to ignore the sudden feeling of vertigo that hit her.

'Maybe I'll… still be in the infirmary.'

Had he been paying attention he would have heard her miss a beat but he was too focused on the next sentence coming out of his mouth, 'Or… we could go… You know, _together_…if you wanted…'

The look he tried to conceal was priceless and had her heart not been hammering so loudly in her ears, she would've taken the opportunity to make fun of him for it. 'Like a... date?'

'Yeah,' He scratched the side of his neck, trying to cover the flush he could feel rising. 'Like a date… But only if you wanted…'

She stopped walking and Cam immediately regretted opening his mouth

'Look... forget I said anything, it was a stupid…'

The notion he was saying something important was quickly lost as she reached out trying to steady herself.

'_Cam_..._' _

The tone of her voice snapped him out of his appology and he realised for the first time that she wasn't even listening to him, 'Sam!'

She blinked rapidly, aware of the alarm in his voice but unable to do anything to ease his worry.

Everything felt so distant, far away and she closed her eyes finally allowing herself to succumb to the darkness.

'Damn it Sam!'

He hauled her body over his shoulder as she passed out, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Of all the times to faint, it had to be as he was asking her out...

With a sigh, he decided now probably wasn't the time to be cursing fate. He still had to get her back to the gate and he figured it wouldn't hurt to be charitable to any unseen forces that might be out there.

The last thing he needed was to drop her …


	2. Chapter 2

A faint humming lulled Sam into a state of awareness and she shifted trying to get comfortable. The familiar mattress was hard and lumpy beneath her and she'd woken up enough times like this to know with a certainty, that she was in the infirmary.

Unfortunately that was all she could recall...

Slowly, she peeled her eyes open trying to work forward from her last clear memory. They'd gated to a planet, checked out some ruins… Daniel had shouted something about unstable ruins and then there had been a blinding pain to her temple.

She remembered Cam fussing and insisting he take her back to the gate, the walk through the forest and then… _nothing. _

No recollection at all, of how she'd gotten here.

A feeling of unease settled in the pit of her stomach and she let out a sigh in frustration.

'Sam?'

She turned her head sharply at the sound, blinking in attempt to to bring the blurry figure beside her into focus.

It took a moment but she soon recognized the face and offered him a smile, 'Hey.'

He smiled back at her and she was confused for a moment.

Although waking up in the infirmary was nothing new she rarely woke with company. Not unless it was after a particularly bad mission, and as far as she could remember their last one hadn't been... or at least not comparatively speaking.

'Everything okay?' She asked gingerly pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Her headache was easing but she still felt slightly fuzzy around the edges and she didn't want to risk moving around too much.

'Shouldn't I be asking you that?'

His eyes locked onto hers and she felt suddenly subconscious.

If she couldn't remember making it back through the gate, then chances were it was because she hadn't been conscious for the trip…

'I passed out on you didn't I? _Shit_ Cam, I'm sorry…' She scrubbed a hand across her face trying to hide her embarrassment and he smirked at how unguarded her language was becoming around him.

Daniel had pointed it out not so long ago, commenting that he hadn't even _heard_ her swear until he'd joined the team.

'Sam, it's fine…' He reached out patting her leg gently, 'Made a nice change from you dragging my sorry ass through the gate.'

She laughed and he would have joined in the moment, had his gaze not been so intently focused on her.

_God_ she was beautiful when she smiled.

He leant back in his chair not wanting to be caught out staring and held up his hand casually, 'So, how many fingers?'

It was a cheap shot but after spending the last few hours trying to dodge the curious remarks from Doctor Lam, he figured he deserved at least one easy out. Sam wasn't in any danger, her vitals were strong and there really wasn't any reason for him to be keeping a vigil at her bedside, at least not one he was willing to share with the good Doctor.

Truth was, he just wanted to indulge in the rare occasion he could watch her sleeping peacefully.

'As long as they're not holding macaroons I don't care…'

Cam's hand moved to his heart, pretending to be offended by the comment. 'That hurts Sam.'

She tried to hide a smile as he waved emphatically. 'Come on, they weren't that bad! Certainly better than the ones you made me…'

It was her turn to feign hurt as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively, 'Well if that's how you feel, consider that the last time I ever rescue you on a mission.'

'You did not _rescue_ me!' He held up a finger pointedly, 'I'll have you know I was getting ready to push us _both_ out of the way.'

'You've gotta be quicker if you want to keep up Colonel…'

Her eyes sparkled slightly and his breath caught, wondeing if this was considered freindly banter or flirting.

Holding her gaze, he decided to make it the the latter. 'That a challenge Sam?'

She smirked, daring him to respond. 'Think you can handle it?'

'Ahem...'

Doctor Carolyn Lam cleared her throat, trying not to laugh as the pair in front of her became fully aware of her presence. She'd spent the better part of the afternoon trying to find out the real reason the colonel wouldn't clear out of her infirmary and she had a feeling she'd just witnessed her answer.

Deciding to ignore the heated exchange for now, she moved over to the bed focusing her attention on the medical well being of her patient. 'How are you feeling Sam?

Sam shifted, trying to keep the blush from creeping up her neck. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Cam had gone bright red and she could only hope she didn't look that flustered.

'Fine actually… better than ever.'

Carolyn shot her a dubious look.

She'd quickly learnt that around here the word fine translated to; _I could be dying and I wouldn't tell you._

'No headache, nausea?' She picked up the chart at the end of the bed skimming over it, 'Memory loss?'

Sam shook her head, trying her best to appear convincing. She might not be a hundred percent but that certainly wasn't enough of a reason to keep her trapped in the infirmary for any longer than necessary.

'_Really_ I'm fine.'

Carolyn let out a resigned sigh as she placed the clipboard back on the edge of the bed, 'Okay but if I release you I want you to _rest_. No going anywhere near your lab for at least twentyfour hours, understood?'

Sam nodded, but it still wasn't enough to reassure the Doctor.

'Colonel,' A look of authority crossed her face as she turned towards Cam, 'Make sure she gets to her quarters…and _stays_ there.'

'Yes ma'am.' He swallowed hard trying not to think of all the ways he wanted to follow through with that order.

'I'll just… wait outside while you change.'

Sam heard his chair scrape along the ground as he stood up, unable to get out of there fast enough. She wan't entirely sure what had just transpired between them but judging but the look the doctor was giving her, it hadn't gone unnoticed...

Cam let out a sigh as his back met with the cool wall out in the corridor.

_This_ was ridiculous and he chided himself for being so unnerved. It wasn't like they hadn't flirted before, but something about this time just _felt_ different. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but there was no denying the physical sensation it caused.

His mouth was dry and his palms were _actually_ sweating.

Closing his eyes, he once again tried reminding himself that this was _Sam_. Not some high school crush, not some hot neighbor from across the street but Sam.

It helped somewhat and he found by the time she came out, fully dressed in her BDU'S, he was no longer feeling as flustered.

'So...' He started casually as they began walking in the direction of her quarters, 'You really going to stay out of your lab?'

She smiled, crossing her arms lightly against her chest. 'I figure you're going to make me.'

'Damn straight.'

He clasped his hands behind his back expecting her to argue.

It wasn't in her nature to give in so easily, and when she remained silent for nearly the enitre the rest of the journey, he wondered if perhaps she was feeling worse than she'd led the doctor to believe.

'Seriously, you're okay right?'

Her voice was a cross between teasing and patronizing as they reached her door, 'Yes Cam I'm _fine.._.'

'_Sam._' He grasped her arm gently, before she could go inside. 'This is _me_ you're talking to.'

She was touched by his concern but at the same time didn't want to give him any cause to worry.

'I'm just tired that's all…'

He searched her eyes, reading them like an open book. 'Headache?'

She let out a sigh, wishing he didn't have to be so damn perceptive. 'Really it's nothing...'

'Out of ten?' He asked, pushing her for the truth. He wasn't going anywhere until he knew for certain she was okay, and if he needed to drag her back to the infirmary kicking and screaming, he would.

'_Four_...'

Cam nodded slowly.

Four wasn't great but it wasn't too bad either and he let go of her arm feeling satisfied she was being honest. 'You'll call if you need anything?'

'_Yes_... now get out of here. '

It was said jokingly and he flashed her a cheeky smile before slipping his hands in his pockets and leaving her to go inside.

Sam reached for the door, hesitating slightly.

'_Cam..._' She called out, waiting for him to turn back around. 'The answer's yes.'

A confused look spread across his face and she decided to take pity on him, 'The fundraiser next weekend, you said if I wanted to go with you…I do.'

'You mean like on a date?' His pulse quickened slightly at the suggestion and he tried to ignore the dryness returning to his mouth.

'Yes Cam…' She smirked at the fact he needed it spelled out, 'Like a date.'

'Okay, good…_fantastic_.' He started walking backwards, clapping his hands together. 'Then it's a date.'

She nodded, feeling her own excitement swell as she pushed her door open. 'It's a date.'

He grinned wildly as he turned away, only vaguely aware of the door clicking closed behind him.

They were going on a date.

He had no idea what the _hell _that meant, but he was positive it wasn't a bad thing...


	3. Chapter 3

Cam sank down into the back of their booth, fiddling with the torn label on his beer. He was a traditional kind of guy so when he thought _date_ he'd immediately envisioned roses, a limousine, maybe some dinner first…

It was all a far cry from what he was doing now, which was waiting for his date to arrive with another girl.

Had he thought about it sooner he would've realised that there were two fundamental problems which he'd neglected to take into account when imagining their date. The first one was that the event was being held in Washington, which in turn meant his team was staying in the same hotel, which meant no place to actually go to pick his date.

That had effectively killed the limousine and roses idea.

The second problem was that Landry had already organized their schedule, allowing the girls a little extra time to get ready…

So, no dinner… and definitely no arriving together. Maybe he was just being cynical but he couldn't help wondering if there was any part of this evening that could actually be construed as a date.

'Is everything all right Colonel Mitchell?'

Cam nodded, barely acknowledging the large alien who sat opposite him. '_Fine_.'

Teal'c bowed his head slightly, sharing a curious look with the man sitting beside him but Daniel was having none of it and reached across snatching the bottle form his friend's hand.

'Okay what gives? You haven't stopped sulking since we got off the plane.'

'_Hey_.' Cam tried to grab to drink back but the anthropologist moved it out of his reach.

The booth reserved for their team was quite large so Daniel had no problems backing away from him, 'Not until you tell me what's going on.'

'It's nothing...' Cam casually placed his palms flat against the top of the table, 'Just missing a really good game of football to be here is all….'

Daniel didn't buy it for a second but conceded and slid the beer back over to him. The girls would be here any minute and he had a sneaking suspicion they'd be able to pull him out of his bad mood.

No sooner than the thought entered his mind, Daniel caught sight of two familiar faces at the door and he waved motioning them over to the table.

They looked absolutely stunning and he shifted his glasses subtly to get a better look. His eye's were immediately drawn to the newest addition to their team and the blood red dress she wore. Like Sam's it was full length to the floor but hers was strapless and made up of layers of floating material. Half her hair was pulled back secured with a matching flower, while the rest fell in loose curls spilling over her shoulder.

She looked eloquent, amazing…

Cam didn't miss the way Daniel's eye's widen slightly and he turned to see what had caught the mans attention. When he did, his beer instantly paused half way to his mouth and his heart leapt into his throat.

It was official.

Every women he'd ever _met_…seen or even dreamt about paled into comparison to the one standing only a few metres away from him.

He wasn't an expert on dresses in fact he'd spent most of his life trying to get them off…but he'd gladly trade all of those memories for the one that was currently forming.

As she came closer he wanted to say something, his mid was screaming to say something but all his energy was focused on the simple task of just breathing and he found his body acting on auto pilot as he slid over allowing her room to sit down.

He'd never been more grateful to have a linguist on his team when Daniel found the words he couldn't, 'You both look fantastic.'

Vala smiled broadly as she sat down beside him shooting a knowing glance towards Sam

'Why thank you Daniel, you don't scrub up to badly yourself.'

They eased into a light conversation and Sam lowered her head trying to hide her own smile.

The dress she'd chosen was obviously having the desired effect on the man beside her because he still hadn't closed his mouth and she was glad she'd been brave enough to wear it out. Although it was classy, it was by no means modest and being made out of a light black satin material, it left little the imagination. The front was a very low cut design held at the top by two thin straps that once over her shoulders crisscrossed down to a scooped out back and there was a split in the side that extended just a little bit higher than mid thigh.

Her hair, after much deliberation, was up for the night pulled back into a low loose bun with a few curls framing her face and it was only now, seeing Cam's reaction, that she felt everything had actually worked. Although she was starting to worry that it was working a little too well because he still hadn't joined in the conversation.

'Cam…' She brushed her fingers subtly across his knee and he instantly stopped fidgeting with his beer.

'_Relax.._.'

He raised his head and she felt herself blush as he silently held her gaze. His eyes were so soft, gentle but at the same time burning with a lust that sent shivers down her spine.

'Beer?' He voice was husky as he tilted the empty bottle between his fingers and she nodded moving to let him out.

'How bout you guys?' He turned to the rest of the table and Daniel waved his drink for effect.

'I'm right thanks.'

'I want one…' Vala jumped up to stand beside him, 'And I can help you carry.'

Cam nodded, wondering if it was a good idea to let her drink… but after receiving an affirmative nod from Daniel, he motioned towards the bar. 'Ladies first.'

Daniel couldn't help but smile as they left.

Although the pair were the latest members to join the sg-1, they'd found there footing quickly and he turned to Sam raising an eyebrow. He'd been watching his friends subtle exchange and he couldn't help noticing she seemed to have adjusted to one of their presences in particular.

'So…' He started, deciding to choose his words carefully. 'Nice dress.'

'_Daniel…_'

She titled her head weary of the sudden change in his tone and he sat back realising she knew him too well to try to be subtle.

'Just wondering of there was any special reason?'

'You mean besides the fundraiser?'

She said it all too casually and he knew instantly she wasn't going to budge, though that didn't stop him from trying.

'So there's nothing going on I should know about?'

Sam leant forward resisting the urge to glance in Cam's direction, 'I have no idea _what_ you're talking about.'

Daniel glanced briefly at Teal'c who as usual had decided to remain silent and he conceded taking a sip from his drink. 'If you say so.'

A comfortable silence settled between them as Daniel continued to watch her. She was definitely hiding something and the way she flushed under his gaze when Cam returned, left little doubt in his mind as to what it was.

There was _definitely_ something going on between his two friends.

.

Cam shot Daniel a questioning look as he slid in beside Sam wondering what he'd missed but the anthropologist just shook his head eyeing Vala's drink suspiciously, 'Do I even want to know what that is?'

'It's a cocktail.' She offered him a taste but he politely declined.

'_No._ Thanks…'

His gaze shifted back across to his two friends. 'Any idea what time the speeches are supposed to start?'

'Or when the president is getting here.' Vala bounced excitedly in her seat scanning the room.

It wasn't everyday she got the chance to meet one of the most powerful, eligible men on the planet and she sensed Daniel scowling beside her.

'Vala I _told_ you…'

'I know, I know…' She rolled her head to the side mocking his words, 'He has a wife and I'm not under any circumstances to steal anything from him.'

Cam stifled a laugh behind his beer at the comment. His body was slowly beginning to relax and the nerves in his stomach were starting to settle enough for him to enjoy the banter. By the time the speeches started he was completely at ease with the light conversation around their table and after a painfully long wait, he heard clapping and realised that the more subdued part of the night was officially over.

Glancing at his watch, he brought his own hands together unable to resist the urge to roll his eyes. 'Two and a half hours, that's gotta be a record.'

'I have indeed never witnessed you sit still for so long Colonel Mitchell.'

Teal'c bowed his head and Sam drowned the last of her beer hiding a smirk, 'I second that.'

'Hey I was here too!' Vala slumped back in her seat offended she wasn't receiving any credit.

She wouldn't inflict this kind of torture on her worst enemy and she slapped Daniel on the arm glaring at him, 'You could've told me we'd have to sit through boring speeches for hours.'

'If I told you, you only would have complained… _more_.'

She reached across taking a hold of his bottle, ignoring the miffed look he shot her as she drowned the last of his beer. 'It's okay Daniel, I forgive you… and I know how you can make it up to me.'

His narrowed his eyes as she stood up placing her hand on her hip expectantly.

It took him a moment to figure out what she wanted and he let out a sigh, standing to join her. 'Okay, okay…'

He straightened his jacket before placing his hand on the small of her back, 'One dance that's it…'

Sam grinned as she watched Daniel lead Vala to where other couple were now gathering on the floor. Although they liked to make a fuss, she knew it was just there way of showing they genuinely cared for each other.

She turned back to Cam who was motioning in the direction their friends had just disappeared in. 'You wanna…?'

'Want to what?' Her eyes sparkled playfully and he grinded his teeth together letting out a low breath.

If she wanted chivalry then chivalry she would get.

Setting down his beer he stood up offering her his hand, 'Sam, may I have this dance?'

She laughed accepting the gesture.

'Yes you may.'

He tugged her arm with a little more force than she expected and her breath caught as he pulled her close, wrapping an around her waist to steady her.

Sam swallowed nervously, transfixed by his warm gaze. '_Cheeky_.'

He smiled at the accusation, stepping back and holding out his arm. 'After you.'

They moved to the dance floor and Cam felt his pulse quicken as his fingers grazed across her bare lower back. 'You really do look beautiful.'

She brought her hands up clasping them around his neck, swaying to the gentle beat of the music.

'I was starting to think you didn't like my dress…'

'Truth…?' He asked wondering how forward he should be. Although he was fairly certain they were both after the same thing, there was still a lot to talk about and he didn't want to scare her off just yet.

'I was focused on other things…'

Sam tilted her head curiously, 'Like what?'

'Like…' He turned them around slowly and lowered his head, aware that Daniel and Vala were dancing only a few meters away. 'How I was going to be able to keep my hands off you for over two hours...'

She smirked, very aware of the fact their flirting had upped itself to a whole new level.

'You're such a gentleman.'

It was strange to think that less than two weeks ago their biggest admission had been nervously alluding to a date. Now they were alluding to things far more suggestive and while the rational part of her brain told her they should slow down, talk about things first… her physical needs were far more persuading.

'Maybe I can take care of that...'

Her nails slowly began tracing down his chest and he sucked in a breath as she pressed her hips against his groin.

'_Sam_…'

A low growl escaped his throat as he grasped her wrist gently. He didn't want her to stop, _god_ he didn't want her to stop but she needed to for both their sakes.

Sam watched his eyes flicker for control and she smiled apologetically, 'Want to get some air?'

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak and followed as she weaved her way through the crowd.

As they stepped outside he welcomed the cool air against his flushed skin and as he watched Sam lean back against the wall, he could tell he wasn't the only one relieved by the sudden drop in temperature.

'I'm sorry…' She let out a slow breath and he moved over to her, resting his hand a few inches above her head.

'You don't _ever_ need to be sorry okay?'

The sincerity in his voice caught her off guard and she turned sharply, searching his eyes. They were no longer filled with playfull intent and though she didn't quite know what that meant she found her heart start to beat faster in response.

'_Sam_…'

He could see she was confused, so he reached out with his free hand to cup her face. 'Tell me what you want.'

She could hear the waver of doubt in his voice and it caused her insides to melt. She knew how much this meant to him, she could see it in his face and yet he still wanted to make sure _she_ was ready. It was a sentiment that made the decision all the more easier.

'I want _you_.'

Cam thought his chest might explode as she uttered the words and a large grin spread across his face.

'Well that's good…'

The familiar glint had returned to his eyes and she found herself smiling in response. 'It is?'

He nodded, lightly stroking the side of her cheek with his thumb. 'Uh huh…'

She shivered as he moved closer, only vaguely aware they were still speaking. 'And why's that?'

'Cause I…' He paused for effect,'Want you _too_…'

His hand instinctively came down from the wall, sliding along the smooth material of her dress as his lips found hers.

The kiss was fantastic, she _felt_ fantastic and he groaned as she pushed up against him. It was enough to send his mind into overdrive and the hand cupping her face slid out against the wall to steady himself.

'_Sam_…'

He panted, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believe he was about to stop her for the second time tonight but there was one more thing they needed to discuss. Something he was dreading bringing up but something he knew they needed to deal with before they went any further.

Sam nodded into his chest, knowing exactly what he was going to say. As tempting as it was to just lose herself in the moment, if this was something they were going to commit to then they had to be realistic about their positions.

Cam swallowed nervously as she pulled away from him. 'What do you want to do?'

She stood still for a moment, trying to think of their options but her focus kept lapsing and she was suddenly very aware of where they were having this current conversation.

'Could we maybe… go for a walk?'

He nodded falling into step beside her.

He had to admit it probably wasn't the best place to be discussing their relationship. The last thing they wanted was for some bigwig of the stargate program to start a rumor that two members of their flagship team were having an affair.

'I could transfer…' She suggested lightly after they'd reached a safe distance, 'Go back to area 51…'

'You could…'

He scuffed the gravel beneath his feet indicating he wasn't to pleased about the idea. 'Or you could also… _not_.'

'You _really_ think we could still stay together, work together as a team?'

It came out as more of an accusation than a question and Cam shoved his hands deep in his pockets. 'Well, why not? It's not like we'd publicly broadcast ourselves as a couple. We could keep it quiet…'

'You keep something quiet?' She snorted indignantly, 'Really?'

'You're funny.'

She smiled despite the serious nature of the conversation then bit her lip thoughtfully, 'I'd consider staying…'

Cam let out a sigh, already knowing the next part of the sentence. 'But…?'

She stopped walking and turned to face him. 'But I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest when you answer.'

He stared at her confused as she pulled his hands out of his pockets and grasped them firmly. 'Promise?'

He nodded slowly, 'Of course.'

'When I was shot…' She paused inwardly wincing at the memory, 'If we hadn't of been able to get the device working when we did…'

'Then the whole village would have been blown to hell anyway…'

He pulled his hands away from her suddenly aware of where this conversation was headed. He'd spent countless nights thinking about it, whether or not he could leave her… and he still wasn't sure he'd found an adequate answer to give _himself_.

'_Cam_…' Her voice was light but serious, '_Could_ you have left?'

A brief look of anguish passed over his face and she immediately felt guilty.

She hated asking but if they had any hope of staying together it was something they needed to discuss.

'Left you to _die_ you mean?' His voice cracked and he swallowed hard turning away from her. Most girls wanted to know that they were worth the world, yet she wanted him to admit she was worth less than that and he just wasn't sure he could.

'I know it's hard…' Her tone was softer as she placed her hand on his shoulder, 'But I need to know you could make the sacrifice...'

'Christ _Sam_!'

He spun around feeling anger flare within him. 'Is that what you want to hear? That if I had to I'd let you die? Well congratulations, cause if that's what you're asking then the answer's yes! It would just about kill me but… _yes_.'

His body was shaking as he finished and she stepped forward wordlessly placing her hand against his cheek.

She knew he was only angry because he was scared, _terrified_ that what she was suggesting might one day come true but it was enough to convince her that he would make the right decision.

'_Sam_…' He shuddered as she kissed him softly and he could almost taste the promise that no matter what happened, she would do her best to never put him in the kind of situation.

Sam pulled away from him, her eyes searching for forgiveness.

'Cam, you know why I had to…'

He silenced her with another kiss and she had the overwhelming feeling she was already forgiven.

'That's…everything…right?' He asked traling his lips along her neck, 'Now we can…you know…'

She laughed at the implication, only slightly disheartened when she felt droplets of water land on her bare skin.

They really weren't having a great run for their first date.

'It's raining Cam…'

He shook his head against shoulder, 'I _don't_ care…'

She wanted to argue but his hand found it's way up the side of her dress causing her to groan and she responded automatically, untucking his shirt and running her fingers along his chest..

'_Sam_…' He growled in her ear and she shuddered as the sound of thunder boomed overhead.

'We should…'

As if on cue the rain started pouring down and Cam pulled away from her, blinking furiously as the water obstructed his vision. 'You've _got_ to be _kidding_ me!'

'Come on…'

She went to grab his hand but was surprised when he pulled her in for another kiss instead.

It was ridiculous.

It was _freezing_.

And it was possibly the most romantic moment of her life _ever_.

'Okay…' He said eventually breaking for air and taking her hand, '_Lets go_.'

They ran the short distance back to the where the fundraiser was being held and it was only as they reached the stairs that Sam stopped, pulling herself from his grasp.

'How are we going to explain this?'

Cam turned, an exasperated look appearing on his face as he once again took her hand. 'I dunno, we'll figure something out _inside_, where it's dry!'

She allowed herself to be pulled the rest of the way up the stairs, sighing in relief as they entered the large foyer which was mostly empty.

'You know, there's no reason we have to go back in there...' Cam raised his eyebrows suggestively as they stopped to catch their breath.

'Vala's probably well and truly plastered by now so Daniel will be busy taking care of her…' He stopped thinking about the logistics of that scenario, 'Or you know, the other way round…'

'Keep going…' She nudged his shoulder, attempting to keep him from getting distracted.

'We could call a cab, go back to the hotel, run a hot bath…' He settled his hand on her waist not daring to get too close in case someone caught them, 'Sound appealing?'

She smiled and he knew he had her convinced.

'Stay here, I'll be right back.'

She watched him dash off presumably to find a phone, so absorbed that she nearly missed the voice that spoke softly behind her.

'_Carter_.'

She froze, instantly recognizing the sound and slowly turned to meet the familiar face.

'_Sir_…'


	4. Chapter 4

'I was wondering if you were going to put in an appearance.' Sam rubbed her arms self consciously while her ex-commanding officer shoved his hands firmly in his pockets.

She knew how much he hated these kind of events and though Daniel had casually mentioned he was trying his best to get out of it, no doubt the right amount of pressure from the right people had ultimately convinced him to attend.

'Well you know me, not one to miss out on cake… ' He quirked an eyebrow, taking in her current state.

Despite the fact she was soaked through her appearance still managed to take his breath away and he found his gaze softening slightly. He wanted to ask where she'd been, why Daniel had averted his gaze awkwardly when he'd asked about her… but instead he just nodded his head.

'You look…_nice_'

She smiled warmly at the typical Jack Oneill statement feeling some of the tension start to ease. They'd worked together side by side for so many years and after all that time, through all those hesitant conversations… he was still the same. It was comforting and it reaffirmed the fact that there really was no reason why things should be awkward between them.

'Hey Sam, I called a…' The words died on Cam's lips and Sam inwardly groaned.

No reason_, except for that_.

'General…' Cam squared his shoulders trying not to rouse any suspicion. Apparently he was running on Jackson timing tonight and he tried not to flinch as the General narrowed his eyes.

'_Mitchell_.'

Jack glanced at his wet form before his gaze fell back to Sam. She'd never been a good liar, at least with him and he could tell by her face something was going on.

'You two heading off?"

Sam felt her stomach knot together as Cam responded with a slight nod and she fought the urge to elbow him in the ribs.

'Well…' Jack resisted rolling his eyes at awkward cliché, 'Don't let me keep you.'

'Sir…_wait_.'

Her hand went out to stop him and he halted casting a glance in the other Colonels direction, 'Like I said Carter, don't let me keep you.'

'_Jack_...' She searched his eyes refusing to be put off by his tone, before briefly turning to back to Cam. 'Could you give us a minute?'

Her attention was back on the General before he could give a proper response and he bit his lip as the term _third wheel_ came to mind. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and he sighed as he shuffled away from the pair, allowing them their space.

Sam released her hold on Jack's arm. He wasn't a stupid man, despite what some people thought and she could see he knew exactly what was going on.

'This isn't what it looks like.'

Jack raised his head to the ceiling letting out a long breath, '_Yes_, it is…'

With all their dancing around the topic he knew it was only a matter of time before she found someone else. He just hadn't expected the relationship would mirror their own situation so closely.

'You really think it's wise?' His voice was accusing but it still held a note of genuine concern.

He'd be lying if he said all the wasted opportunities didn't hurt when he thought about them and the last thing he wanted to see her do was make those same mistakes again. 'With _him_…'

Sam tried not to wince as he laid emphasis on the word.

She knew he was judging her, he had every right to... but she wanted him to understand that things were different with Cam. They both knew what they were getting into and they were both willing to take the risk.

Not knowing how to explain, she shifted to look at the man in question and couldn't help smiling.

Somehow, in his attempt to appear _casual_, he'd backed up into some unsuspecting guest and spilled their drink. It was typical of him and for a moment that she forgot she was involved in a conversation as her gaze lingered, watching him try to talk his way out of the mess.

'He makes you happy…'

She turned her head, surprised to see a look of understanding on the General's face and nodded.

'I dunno Cater…' He shook his head shoving his hands firmly in his pockets.

It was a small consolation but Mitchell _was_ a good man. There was no way he would have trusted him with the lives of his team if he thought otherwise.

'So we're okay?'

Her voice was gentle as it cut through his thoughts and he smiled lightly, 'Yeah, we're okay.'

She was still hesitant and despite his better judgement... ignoring the potential lines it crossed, he stepped forward pulling her into a hug. '_Always_...'

Sam nodded into his chest surprised by the tears that sprung to her eyes. It hurt but at the same time it was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. This was exactly what had been missing from their friendship, the realisation that deep down they had both already moved on from what they weren't supposed to have.

'I think someone needs your help.' He whispered in her ear and she pulled away, laughing through her tears as she caught sight of Cam in a heated argument.

He was clearly trying to defend the fact he _wasn't_ drunk and the drink spilling incident _had_ been an accident.

'Thanks Jack.' She squeezed his arm and he nodded, motioning over to the ruckus.

'_Go on_…'

She let out a sigh and squared her shoulders as she turned away from him, determined not to look back.

She knew he would already be gone.

Not one for awkward goodbyes, or dragging things out he had enough black op's training to be able to quietly slip from a scene. It was something she was silently grateful for.

Reaching Cam, she placed her hand against his shoulder disrupting his current argument. 'Ready to go?'

He nodded slightly, raising his hands to the man currently glaring daggers at him. 'And _again,_ I'm really _not_ drunk.'

Sam dragged him away before the other man could respond and just shook her head. 'I leave you alone for five minutes...'

Her tone was light but she didn't miss the brief look of uncertainty that flashed across his features and she paused by the door, 'Cam?'

'Nothing, it's nothing...'

He tried to avert his eyes and she knew instantly what was wrong. 'You don't need to be jealous.'

'I'm not…' He thought about denying the fact but then decided against it.

Maybe he was being slightly paranoid but he'd heard the rumors floating around about the pair.

He'd read the mission reports...

And after the scene he'd just witnessed he wasn't sure what to think.

'Can you really blame me?'

He could see she was frustrated by the response and he took hold of her arms gently, 'Look I'm sorry, I _am_… but sometimes I just can't help feeling like second best.'

Sam frowned at the honesty in his voice. She knew he had insecurities about being Sg-1's leader but he wasn't a replacement, not for the team or her personally.

'_Cam_…' She waited for him to look at her and smiled, 'I want _you_…'

He could see she was telling the truth and a part of him felt stupid for doubting her, 'Sure… I mean, I knew that…'

She raised her eyebrow in a teasing manor, reaching up to straighten his tie. 'Really?'

He swallowed nervously as her fingers grazed against his neck, 'Uh huh…'

She pulled her arm away reaching for his hand. 'Want me to show you how much?'

'Yes, _ma'am!_' A large smile spread across his face as she led him outside and they ran through the rain to the waiting cab.

It was no doubt going to be the longest ride of his life but he had a feeling the end result was _definately_ going to be worth it...


	5. Chapter 5

'Morning.' Cam smiled down at the women in his arms, brushing a stray piece of hair from her eye as she began to stir.

Sam snuggled into his chest, her voice still thick with sleep. 'Morning already?'

'Fraid so baby...' He pulled the doona up, trying to keep some of the cold out. 'I was thinking we order pancakes, juice…'

'_Cam_.' She cut him off as the fog began to slowly lift from her brain, 'What time is is?'

He reached over her, grabbing his watch off the nightstand. '0800 hours.'

Her eyes widened slightly. 'Isn't our plane leaving in less than an hour?'

Cam scrubbed his hand across his face trying to remember the exact conversation with Landry. Vala had been complaining that she wouldn't have any time to site see and the general had informed her they needed to be back because they were due to hand trade negotiations over to Sg-2…

'I swear he said…'

A loud knock cut him off and he visibly flinched as Daniel's voice cut through the door. 'You ready in there?'

He went to respond but Sam quickly covered his mouth so he couldn't speak.

'Do you know who's room we're in?' Her voice was hushed and he shook his head against her hand, struggling to remember which key they'd used.

If they were in Sam's room and he answered then they would be busted for sure.

'Sam…?' Daniel knocked on the door again and she sighed in relief but still didn't dare lift her hand.

'I'm ready Daniel, I'll be out in a minute..'

She could hear muffled voices behind the door and she assumed he was talking to Vala because his next sentence was spoken rather hesitantly. 'You haven't seen Cam have you, he's not in his room.'

She blushed furiously as she felt the man beneath her smirk and she cleared her throat trying to come up with something that sounded half plausable. 'Maybe he… went for a run? You know what he's like...'

Cam raised an eyebrow and she shrugged her shoulders, relieved when Daniel bought the suggestion.

'Okay well…we're going to go get some coffee.' There were some more muffled words and then she heard him move away slightly. 'We'll see you downstairs in ten.'

He left and Sam slumped down burying her head into Cam's chest.

'Went for a run?' He asked incredulously as she lifted her hand, 'Why would I be running?'

'And what would you have said?'

Her look feigned annoyance and he let out a low growl rolling her over onto her back.

'I would have told him we were having sex and to come back later…'

She laughed as he lightly nuzzled her neck, trying to picture the look on Daniel's face. 'He wouldn't of believe you…'

'Then I would've opened the door.' He threw her a lopsided grin before leaning down for a kiss her but she reluctantly pushed him off.

'Cam, we're already late…'

He let out an overly dramatic sigh as she wriggled out from under him.

He was _sure_ she did this to him deliberately.

'We've got time for a shower right?'

'Well, I do…' She pulled the sheet around herself standing up, 'You need sneak back to you're room and act like you've been running.'

'You're kidding?'

She resisted the urge to laugh as he pouted slightly.

It was amazing how a grown man kneeling on her bed in nothing more than his boxers and socks could look so pathetic.

'Well…' He scratched the side of his head, trying to keep the amusment out of his voice. 'There is _one_ thing I can thing of that would get me all hot and sweaty…'

She rolled her eyes, picking up his shirt and throwing it at him. 'Dressed, _now_.'

'You really need to work on your bedside manor...'

He slipped on the wrinkled fabric and she folded the sheet she was wearing under her arm so it would stay up and moved to fix his buttons.

'_Sam_…'

His voice came out breathless and he was unable to resist the urge to lean in and kiss her. For a moment she responded but the realisation they didn't have time was still present in her mind and she pulled away.

'Okay that's it.' She threw him a pointed look, 'Out… _now_.'

Cam flopped back on to the bed as she disappeared into the small bathroom. He briefly entertained the idea of following her but he decided against it, figuring she'd probably kick his ass if he tried...

Smiling, he sat up and pulled on his pants.

He had no idea how he was going to convince the others he'd been running, or how they were going to react when they eventaully found out. Infact he didn't know much about anything other than whatever came next, they'd deal with it… _together_.

It wasn't much but somehow it was more than enough...

* * *

A/N: So thats it! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and comments! There is a plot forming in my mind for a sequel but it's still in it's early stages and needs some inspiration... so any thoughts or ideas, situations? Something you'd like to read? I can't promise i'll write it but it may help jump start my muse :P


End file.
